Shadow the Hedgehog (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave)
|-|Shadow= |-|Super Shadow= |-|Chaos Shadow= Summary Shadow the Hedgehog is the result of Project Shadow, a project started by Gerald Robotnik with the intention of curing his granddaughter's disease and creating the Ultimate Lifeform. After the project was shut down by the government, Shadow was put into stasis for 50 years until being reawakened by Doctor Eggman so he could help him conquer the world. Shadow seeked to destroy the world for revenge on Maria's death during a raid on the Space Colony ARK but was convinced by Sonic and Rouge that would not be what Maria wanted. Shadow then helped Sonic save the Earth from the Finalhazard's collision and they became allies. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | Low 2-C '''| '''2-A Name: Shadow the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe) Gender: Male Age: 50 (18 physically) Classification: Genetically enhanced Mobian Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Enhanced Senses, Can use the Homing Attack and many of Sonic's abilities, Can use the Chaos Force which grants him Chaos Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping and Memory Manipulation (Has equal or greater control over Chaos Energy than Knuckles, who's been shown capable of such abilities. Stated to disrupt Reality with Chaos Control), Aura, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Portal Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Immobilization Inducement, Time Stop, Dimensional Travel and BFR (Via Chaos Control), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Magic and Mind Manipulation | Same as before but on a vastly higher scale than before, Likely most of the abilities from Power Rings, as they're the by-products of the Chaos Emeralds and have a limited amount of their power, Acausality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Flight, Spaceflight, Intangibility, Invulnerability, Positive Emotion Empowerment (Positive emotions and the good hearts of others are stated to empower the Chaos Emeralds), Sealing, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Law Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Resistance to Resistance to Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Life Force Absorption (Egg Grape chambers drain your life force, infuse you with toxins, deletes your “biofield”, and erase your very mind and soul. Even the briefest exposure can cause severe dips in mental capability and drove Naugus to insanity, and the power of a Chaos Emerald prevented Mammoth Mogul from suffering any repercussions within them), Madness Manipulation (The power of a Chaos Emerald restored Naugus' broken mind), Speed Reduction, Power Nullification, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Transmutation, Corruption, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Resistance to Precognition (Scaled from Turbo Tails, who had bypassed Mogul's sixth sense. The Super transformation runs on Chaos Energy, which Eggman described as fundamentally unpredictable and chaotic in nature) | Same as before but on a far higher scale than previously Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Fought Base Archie Sonic) | Universe level+ (Comparable to Super Sonic. Defeated Solaris alongside Super Sonic and Silver) | Multiverse level+ (Far stronger than before and briefly overpowered Enerjak) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Sonic) | Immeasurable (Faster than before. Capable of fighting Solaris, who can move into different time periods by movement alone) | Immeasurable (Kept up with Enerjak) Lifting Strength: At least Class G | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal+ | Universal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Universe level+ | Universe level+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely high | Limitless | Godlike, but drains quickly. Range: Standard melee range normally. Tens of kilometers with attacks and abilities. Universal+ with Chaos Control | Universal+ | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Inhibitor Rings | Chaos Emeralds | None Intelligence: Gifted, skilled combatant and with his powers. Weaknesses: None notable | Has a time limit | This form has a time limit. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Chaos Spear:' Shadow materializes a bolt of Chaos Energy in the form of a spear and throws it. Its power can be adjusted to stun or destroy the target. *'Chaos Blast:' Chaos Shadow unleashes an explosive blast of Chaos energy in all directions. *'Chaos Control:' By warping space and time, Shadow can either teleport or stop time. Key: Base | Super Shadow | Chaos Shadow Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Archie Category:Animals Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Concept Users Category:Law Users Category:Soul Users Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sealing Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Causality Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 2